Many different types of shovels are known in the art. Thus, hand shovels have a different number of blade configurations ranging from the straight spade to those whose cutting edge comes to a tip. Some shovels will have raised side walls to contain the material thereon. Similarly, handles will vary ranging from a straight shaft to those having a D handle at the end.
Each shovel is designed for one or more different uses. Shovels are widely used in gardening for lifting soil and for trimming and cutting at the edges of gardens as well as for removing sod.
Often, there is a requirement that the shovel extend downwardly into the earth or other medium for a certain distance. Generally, this is left up to the user to make an approximation as to the depth of cut. Obviously, inexperienced users can have a great difficulty in estimating the depth of the cut.